


deep inside me is a shallow grave

by fatal_drum



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Creepy, Drugs, F/F, Face Sitting, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Unhealthy fixation, Villanelle isn't sure if she wants to fuck Eve or kill her, Violent Sex, potential non-con/dub-con occurring in a fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal_drum/pseuds/fatal_drum
Summary: After her drug-fueled rage in the club, Villanelle's thoughts return to Eve.





	deep inside me is a shallow grave

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains potentially disturbing fantasies on Villanelle's part that can be read as either violently consensual or non/dub-con. 
> 
> Title stolen from Ashley Monroe's "I Buried Your Love Alive."

Oksana sleeps fitfully, or she thinks she sleeps, hands gripping the ugly hotel sheets. Her body sweats, and her pores stink of the drugs she had taken, of cheap hotel soap and self pity.

She remembers choking the girl in the club, the blonde _(it would be better if her hair was dark)_ , the way blood ran from her nose and her face went purple. Her eyes were fixed on Oksana’s face. That’s the beauty of choking someone: they only have eyes for you.

She’d wanted to keep going, to slam her head into the bathroom stall, maybe to fuck her in front of all those useless onlookers, but Konstantin carried her away like a monster in a fairy tale, kicking and screaming.

Instead she thinks of Eve: her eyes, her hair, her mouth. She thinks of kissing her softly. She thinks about skinning her alive, of the way she would scream, but she loves Eve’s skin too mouth. She wants to gag Eve with her own hair, bind her hands and feet, and eat her cunt until she screams. She wants, she wants, she _wants_.

But Eve is done with her, Eve who gave her that name,  _Villanelle_ , like a poem. Eve would rather play with the boring doll-girl who follows orders and slips away unseen. What could she possibly seen in someone so... _boring_?

Perhaps she will find the boring girl first, and make a gift of her eyes.

She thinks Eve would like it.

She remembers how she’d felt staring into Eve’s eyes that time in her bed, her own bed, their bodies just inches apart. And then the slide of the blade into her abdomen, and the wet hot pain in her belly.

 _Women don’t stab_ , the boy had said, but this one did.

Oksana was Eve’s first, and you never forget your first.

She imagines pinning Eve down and taking that knife to her, holding her down and grabbing a handful of hair, pulling so hard her head snaps back, and fucking her with the hilt. Her fingers would bleed, and she would slice Eve’s thighs every time they clenched in ecstasy, and they’d both be covered in their blood and her come. Oksana would lean down to lick up every last drop.

She wants to ruin Eve, wants to tear her to shreds. She wants to wrap her in silks and kiss her feet. _Eve doesn’t want her_. _How_ could Eve not want her? She’s young and beautiful, and she leaves a trail of bodies wherever she goes. Eve’s husband looks like a dog’s ass, and he’s probably never fucked her so good she screamed and gouged his skin with her nails.

Oksana slips a hand under the waist of her trousers, hissing as she touches her own fevered skin. Her cunt is already slick. She wants to straddle Eve’s face and make her taste it. She’d grind her clit against Eve’s nose and mouth, taking what she needed. Eve would lap it up gratefully. Had Eve eaten pussy before? She looks like she would be good at it. She would learn fast. She’s such a good learner.

Oksana strokes her slick folds before pressing on her clit again, moaning softly. She thinks about Eve’s tongue inside her, hungry to taste her inside and out.

Once she’d come, she would suck bruises onto Eve’s neck, onto her breasts. She’d lick and bite her nipples until she begged Oksana to stop, sobbing but pushing her chest out, hungry for more. Oksana would fuck her with fingers in her cunt and ass, fuck her until she squirted, again and again, until she was as limp and quiet as a doll. Then Oksana could touch her, and hold her. Clean her. She could wrap Eve up safe in a nest of blankets, and decide if she wanted to stab her in the heart.

Oksana comes with a low cry.

Afterwards, she wipes her fingers on the tacky sheets, and sleeps a dreamless sleep.


End file.
